


Light in your eyes

by MakikoIgami



Series: Older Promptis Event 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scars, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written for the Beginning of Forever Older Promptis Event 2020.Noctis has his scars, but they are not so important to him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Older Promptis Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Event Submissions





	Light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/gifts).



> This is for Day 1:  
> \- ~~Clean Shaven / Beard~~  
>  \- Scars  
> \- ~~Long-Distance Relationship~~
> 
> I'm afraid of the tenses in this... I hope they make sense, they did when I looked at them the last time. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun with a very mushy Noctis. He's so in love and he feels soooo guilty. <3

Noctis has a huge scar on his chest, shaped like a star for the most part. It is a testament to a situation that was supposed to be the end of his life, but thanks to many wonders, he was allowed to come back from a realm that he thought was the afterlife. The huge scar on his chest will however remind him for the rest of his life that every day is a gift. Sometimes he even thinks that he really died on that day and that he is now living his own personal happiness in the afterlife. He knows the gods have left them alone, that their power has left the world and that it's a good thing. While it helped with healing wounds and bring some people back from near death, the sole source of magic was the reason for many, many conflicts, and also for his (almost) death.

He doesn't quite understand how he came back, and - to be frank - he doesn't care. He doesn't want to think about it too much, so he distracts himself by staring at the man at his side.

Out of his three companions, his three _brothers_ \- as his father had once called Ignis, Gladio and Prompto - the latter had probably changed the most during his ten year absence. Both Gladio and Ignis were as responsible and reliable as they had been all his life. But Prompto, he was still there. He was still there by his side, just like he promised, despite everything that had happened between.

His best friend from High School, the fun-loving ray of sunshine who made it his duty to make everyone's day brighter, matured a lot during the ten years that Noctis was absorbing the power of the Crystal. In a way, his now calmer, more powerful demeanor made Noctis fall even harder for him than he had when they were still teenagers and he was too shy to admit his feelings.

Still, there was no reason for him to confess or pursue these feelings if they'd have no future in the end. It was only when he came back from what he thought was the dead that he gathered the courage to clear up the feelings between them.

And now he wakes up everyday next to the most gorgeous man in the world, his best friend and husband.

Well, okay, he still wakes up second most of the time, but sometimes it is him who wakes up first and unabashedly studies the other's features in the dim light of their darkened room.

And more often than not he wonders about Prompto's many scars that are littered all over his body. He knows they were from a time when resources were scarce and they had to get by without potions that would heal wounds faster than the body itself, but there are so many! There is almost no unmarred patch of skin left on Prompto and Noctis can't help but feel guilty.

Not for the scratches from the coeurl attacks that Prompto mostly survived thanks to the protective ribbon Noctis had bought for all of them shortly before they left for Altissia. Not even for most of the bullet wounds that he had tried to count so many times before.

No, there are two faded scars right in Prompto's face that he feels guilty for the most.

He remembers studying them when Prompto looked so distraught, so guilty and lost when he confessed that he was a clone, fabricated to become a killer machine, just like the many other MTs that they had eliminated on their journey. There was that cut over the bridge of his nose and the one on his left temple, where the skin had burst open after one too many hits. Noctis had hated those wounds on Prompto's body back then, yet no potion, no elixir, nothing helped to heal them in the short time that they were in Zegnautus Keep before the Crystal sucked Noctis into the realm of the gods. So, that was the last time he had seen Prompto and that image had burned itself into his mind.

Ten years later, those wounds were gone and Noctis was immensely relieved at first, just to discover that there were still scars from those wounds on his best friend's face. Almost unnoticeable in the dim light of the long night, but the longer Noctis looked, the more he studied the other's face, the more he noticed the thin white lines where no freckles were left to discover.

Even now, after several more years and getting married to Prompto because they both deserved to be happy together, Noctis still sees those lines and they never fail to make him sad. To know how badly Prompto suffered just because of him, all the things that he went through just because he wanted to earn his place in the world and prove that he was more than just a clone and a dirty Niff, it all makes Noctis try harder to become the man that the world needs.

Noctis blinks and reaches out to trace a finger over the faded cut on Prompto's temple, careful not to wake his husband. The skin is soft and not raised at all anymore, but it is enough to wake up his husband and stir him awake.

Prompto's face scrunches up before it relaxes again and he turns around to face Noctis with a grunt. His face blossoms into a smile, making Noctis' heart skip a beat.

"Hey... You're awake early," Prompto says, his voice thick and heavy with sleep before he yawns and stretches.

"Guess I am," Noctis smiles back, leaning in to cuddle closer to his husband. "Gave me time to watch you sleep."

"You like doing that, huh?" Prompto yawns and wraps his arms tightly around Noctis' neck.

"Yeah, I still gotta catch up," Noctis chuckles.

"Dude, we've been through this. You don't have to catch up. What's important is you're here now."

"Mhm," Noctis hums. "I'm right where I belong."

Prompto snorts and tightens his hold a little. "Damn right."

Smiling, Noctis puts his arms around Prompto's middle and snuggles a little closer himself.

It doesn't matter where they come from or what they went through. What matters is that they're together now. They both have their scars and regrets, but as long as they can love each other with them, the regrets don't matter at all.


End file.
